Once upon a time
by Charly Lightman
Summary: Qui ne s'est jamais demandé comment John Watson avait rencontré le déroutant Sherlock Holmes?
1. Il était une fois

Once upone a time…

**Pairing : Sherlock Holmes / John Watson**

**Rating: T (pour le moment…)**

**Disclaimer : N'ayant malheureusement pas le génie de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé les personnages de cette histoire et leur univers, seule l'idée de la fiction m'appartient.**

**Ceci est un SLASH (peut-être légèrement plus soft que dans mes autres histoires, mais c'est pas dit) alors ceux que ça dérangent, ceux que ça choquent aux autres individus dans le même genre sont priés d'aller voir ailleurs si, par hasard, je n'y serais pas aussi. Sait-on jamais ?**

**J'ai inventé le personnage de Lizbeth Jones de toutes pièces. Vous ne la retrouverez pas dans d'autres véritables aventures de Sherlock Holmes.**

_Il était une fois…_

(POV Watson)

J'ai toujours voulu devenir médecin, dés mon plus jeune âge. Je trouvais merveilleuse l'idée qu'un homme puisse venir en aide à toute une foule d'autres personnes grâce à son savoir et à ses conseils. Ce que je trouve mois fabuleux, par contre, c'est d'être obligé d'étudier cette abomination qu'est la physique alors qu'elle ne me servira jamais dans mon futur métier ! Je déteste la physique. Désespérément. Et si je ne réussi pas mon examen en fin d'année, je ne serai jamais médecin…

-Watson ! Cessez de rêvasser et concentrez-vous sur vos équations !

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, mon professeur, Sir Lindemann ne fait rien pour rendre la chose plus agréable et ne cesse de me rabrouer à tout instant et pour tout motif. Je ne serai jamais médecin. Au loin, j'entends la cloche sonner. Mes camarades et moi-même ramassons nos affaires à la hâte. Je crains que personne n'aime particulièrement la physique dans ma classe… C'est peut-être cela qui rend Sir Lindemann si aigri… Personne n'aime être mal aimé, à moins d'être totalement misanthrope. Ces réflexions m'ont accompagné tout le long du chemin que j'ai fait pour me rendre au réfectoire. Là-bas, mes condisciples avaient déjà pour la plupart pris place autours des grandes tables prévues à cet effet. Elles étaient alignées parallèlement aux murs latéraux de la salle. Une autre table, celle des professeurs, leurs faisait face perpendiculairement. Je m'entends bien avec une grande partie des élèves et des professeurs, mais j'ai peu d'amis. J'ai trop souvent accordé ma confiance à des gens qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Je suis maintenant un peu méfiant. Mais, ici à Cambridge, je crois avoir trouvé une véritable amie en la personne de Lizbeth Jones la seule et l'unique fille étudiant à Cambridge University. Jamais une femme n'avait étudié ici avant elle. D'ailleurs, pour pouvoir s'inscrire, elle a du passer des tests d'aptitudes bien plus poussés que ceux qui sont normalement donnés. Comme elle le dit souvent « Être une femme dans un monde d'hommes, ça forge le caractère ! » et c'est vrai… A la différence des autres demoiselles de hautes lignées, Lizbeth ne s'évanouit pas devant une blessure sanglante et ne rechigne par a disséquer n'importe quel animal mort. Elle est très… Spéciale…

-Hey ! Watson ! Viens voir par ici !

Elle m'apostrophe en riant. Je la rejoins, tout sourire.

-Comment vas-tu, Lizbeth ?

-Pas mal. La nuit a été un peu courte, mais bon… Il faut ce qu'il faut… Et toi ?

-Bha… Je sors de physique…

-Pauvre petit John… Tu t'es encore fait remonter les bretelles par ce vilain Lindemann ?

Elle me fait une grimace, comme pour imiter l'air pincé que Lindemann prend lorsqu'on répond de travers à l'une de ses questions. J'éclate de rire. Cette fille est un vrai phénomène.

-Qu'as-tu comme cours cet après-midi ?

-Sciences comportementales avec toi, tête de linotte !

Je souris. C'est vrai que j'oublie tout à une vitesse phénoménale… D'ailleurs, en parlant d'oubli…

-Heavens ! J'ai oublié mon bouquin de sciences comportementales dans ma chambre !

Lizbeth rit en voyant mon air paniqué.

-Eh bien, court vite le chercher John Linotte !

Je n'entends que les derniers mots de sa phrase : je suis déjà parti récupérer mon bien au pas de course. Il faut dire que ma chambre est située a l'exact opposé de la salle de classe où se déroulent le cours de cet après-midi. Jurant et pestant contre moi-même, je ne m'aperçois pas que quelque chose se trouve sur mon chemin et percute de plein fouet la dite-chose.

-Ah !

Je pousse un cris et me retrouve les fesses dans l'herbe en trois secondes chrono. Je lève rageusement la tête avec la ferme intention de balancer un bon coup de pied dans ce qui se trouvait en travers de mon chemin alors qu'il n'aurait pas du y être lorsque je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas buté contre une chose… Mais contre un homme. Il n'a pas bougé malgré la force de l'impact. Il est grand et svelte. Son visage, parfaitement inexpressif, est très fin. Il a les cheveux légèrement ébouriffé, certainement par le chapeau qu'il tient à la main. Son autre main est enfouie dans la poche de sa veste. Immédiatement, une impression d'admiration pure s'insinue en moi. Cet homme a beaucoup plus de charisme que tous les gens que j'ai rencontré au cours de mes vingt ans de vie réunies.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il me tend une main secourable en prononçant ces mots. Je reste déconnecté durant une fraction de secondes puis prend la main qu'il me tend. Il me relève avec une force et une facilité incroyable. L'équilibre me revint en même temps que la politesse.

-Pardon, monsieur, je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'avais pas vu que je fonçais droit sur vous, je ne faisais pas attention, je suis vraiment désolé.

Il me regarde, légèrement surpris.

-Ne vous répandez donc pas comme cela en excuses, il n'y a pas de problème. Vous ne vous-êtes pas fait mal ?

Je suis surpris par sa gentillesse. Les personnes que l'on croise généralement sur les pelouses de Cambridge autres que les professeurs et les élèves sont des personnages austères, fidèle à l'éthique et disciple de la discipline la plus stricte. Un tel manque de politesse venant de ma part m'aurait, en tant normal, valu de sévères remontrances. Mais pas cet homme là. Visiblement, mes excuses l'ennuient plus que mon accrochage avec sa personne. C'est a cet instant que je me rends compte que je tiens toujours sa main dans la mienne. Je la lâche, virant au rouge pivoine. Je suis un idiot.

-Par… Pardonnez-moi…

-Ce n'est rien. Maintenant, allez-vous enfin me dire si vous vous êtes fait mal oui ou non ?

Je perçois un léger sourire dans le ton de sa voix. Mes joues prennent une couleur encore plus soutenue.

-Non, monsieur, tout va bien. Merci, monsieur.

-Je vous en prie. Bonne journée.

Ses lèvres d'une incroyable finesse s'étire en un superbe mais discret sourire. Et je reste à admirer ce sourire, bras ballant sur la pelouse, bien longtemps après que l'homme ai disparu. Les cris de Lizbeth me ramène à la réalité.

-Dépêche-toi, John ! Les cours vont bientôt commencer !

Nom de nom ! Je vais être en retard ! Je pars en courant deux fois plus vite qu'auparavant vers ma chambre, attrape mon livre, redescends les escaliers, retraverse la pelouse et… J'entends la cloche annoncer la fin du temps de midi. Courant toujours comme un dératé, mais un dératé en retard cette fois, je finis par arriver à destination une poignée de secondes après les autres élèves. M'apprêtant à de nouveau me faire sérieusement semoncer j'entends une voix déjà connue de déclarer :

-Soyez le bienvenu, jeune homme.

**Et voila ! J'admets que ce chapitre se termine un peu en queue de poisson (sans beaucoup de suspens, il n'est pas difficile de deviner contre qui Watson a buté) mais je crois que c'est le mieux. Plus facile pour intégrer le second chapitre.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je veux progresser !**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Mise à nu

**Hello ! Je sais, je me suis fait attendre comme jamais encore mais j'ai franchement eu du mal à faire décoller les choses. Merci pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur !**

**Spéciale dédicace à mon Dindon Glouton : ce chapitre, je l'ai écris en pensant à toi ! Je t'aime fort !**

_Mise à nu_

(POV Watson)

-Soyez le bienvenu, jeune homme !

Je sursaute. Je m'attendais plutôt à une pique venant de Sir Hotchner, le professeur de sciences comportementales habituel. Celui-ci est assis à son bureau et me regarde avec un air pincé. Quelque chose me dit que mon retard n'est pas pardonné pour tout le monde… Mon regard se tourne enfin vers celui qui m'a accueilli si chaleureusement. Je m'en doutais. C'est bien lui. L'homme que j'ai percuté sur la pelouse. A nouveau, je rougis brutalement. J'ai manqué de politesse envers cet homme deux fois en moins de dix minutes. C'est une honte…

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir pardonner mon retard, monsieur.

-Je vous en prie. Prenez donc place, mon ami.

Gardant toujours une belle couleur coquelicot, je me dépêche d'aller m'assoir aux côtés de Lizbeth qui m'a gardé une place au premier rang. Elle me sourit. Je lui rends timidement son sourire et écoute l'homme qui a été si indulgent avec moi expliquer les raisons de sa présence à Cambridge.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, je me présente. Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes et je suis détective consultant. De fait, je me sers à chaque instant des sciences comportementales et elles m'ont plus d'une fois sauvé la vie. Je suis venu ici plus pour vous faire des conférences que pour vous donner cours. Je tiens cependant à vous rappeler que ce que vous verrez en classe avec moi sera considéré comme matière de fin d'année. Maintenant, comme certains actes valent plus que des mots, je vous propose de commencer tout de suite par une démonstration. Pour ceux qui désireraient prendre des notes, souvenez-vous que tout ce qui est important réside dans les détails. Le reste n'est que futilité… Voyons, qui va se prêter au jeu pour ma petite expérience ?

Plusieurs mains se lèvent dans la salle. Moi, je me trémousse un peu sur mon siège. Je suis mal a l'aise. Je n'aime généralement pas les démonstrations aux quelles l'assistance participe… Je préfère regarder. C'est moins dangereux. Les yeux pénétrant de Sir Holmes se posent sur moi. C'est cuit.

-Puis-je savoir votre nom, jeune homme ?

Je suis hypnotisé par ses yeux. Immenses. Brillants.

-Je… Heu… John Watson, Sir.

Il me sourit. Ce même sourire que j'avais trouvé sur fascinant il y a au moins, oh, dix milliards d'années…

-Acceptez-vous de vous prêtez à ma petite expérience, monsieur Watson ?

Que puis-je refuser à l'homme qui m'a aidé à me relever, s'est inquiété de ma santé et en plus m'a excusé sans le moindre problème pour mon retard et mon manque de politesse ?

-Oui, Sir.

-A la bonne heure ! Venez me rejoindre, s'il vous plait.

J'obéis. Je me lève de mon siège, marche jusqu'aux escaliers latéraux et descends jusqu'au cœur de l'amphithéâtre. Tel un magicien amenant son assistante vers la boîte à disparaître, sir Holmes me mène jusqu'à une chaise ou il me demande de m'assoir. Je m'exécute en silence, espérant que la suite ne soit pas trop pénible.

-Bien, commençons. Nous avons face à nous le sujet John Watson, vingt ans, étudiant en dernière année de médecine à l'Université Royale de Cambridge. Que pouvons-nous déduire de lui ?

Silence dans l'assistance.

-Personne ? Bon… Je vois qu'il est rasé de près et que ses vêtements sont d'une propreté irréprochable, j'en déduis donc qu'il fait attention à sa présentation. Il a à la fois le besoin et les moyens. Cependant, si je regarde de plus près, je vois des taches d'herbe sur son pantalon. J'en déduis qu'il est probablement tombé et donc certainement un peu maladroit.

Lizbeth tente de cacher son sourire derrière sa main. Je la fusille du regard. C'est vrai que je suis maladroit, mais il n'y a tout de même pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage !

-Ensuite… Je vois deux fossettes sous ses joues, je pense que monsieur Watson à tendance à sourire facilement. Il est donc d'une nature agréable. Je vois aussi de légers cernes sous ses yeux qui m'indiquent qu'il n'hésite pas à travailler jusque tard dans la nuit pour ne pas échouer aux épreuves qui lui seront présentées le lendemain.

A nouveau, je rougis. Que de compliments…

-Notre ami a tendance à rougir, c'est déjà le troisième fois depuis qu'il est entré ici. Il est donc d'une nature timide, il n'aime pas se faire remarquer.

Ca, c'est pas nouveau… Il m'adresse un léger sourire et je me sens rougir encore un peu plus fort. Enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend de rougir comme une écolière !

-Merci, Sir Watson, vous pouvez regagner votre place.

Je me lève et rejoins Lizbeth avec autant de panache que possible. Ce qui n'est pas aisé lorsque vous êtes d'une superbe couleur rouge brique.

Je sens toujours le regard de Holmes sur moi. Ses yeux rencontrent à nouveau les miens. C'est incroyable ce que cet homme est hypnotisant. Et, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, cet effet est plutôt agréable.

-Bien.

Son regard englobe à nouveau l'assistance à la suite de ce petit mot. Le charme est rompu.

-Nous allons maintenant synthétiser. Qui veut se lancer ?

_**Some hours later…**_

Couché sur mon lit, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. J'ai été incapable de faire mes devoirs, ce soir. Quoi que je fasse ou que j'entreprenne de faire, mes pensées convergent inévitablement vers Sir Holmes. Les yeux de Sir Holmes, les mains de Sir Holmes, les mots de Sir Holmes… Son regard si pénétrant, si troublant… C'est définitivement à ne rien y comprendre ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une nouveau professeur vient enseigner à Cambridge et je m'en suis toujours bien accommodé. Or, voici que Sir Holmes m'ôte toutes facultés intellectuelles ? C'est inadmissible ! Pris d'un accès de témérité, je me lève de mon lit et m'élance vers les appartements réservés aux consultants. Arrivé dans le jardin intérieur, je regarde quelles fenêtres sont éclairées. Il n'est pas encore tard, et seules deux fenêtres appartenant au même appartement son illuminées. J'en déduis donc que c'est le seul qui est occupé à ce jour. Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre, tourne dans un couloir et me stoppe, poing déjà levé sur le point de frapper, devant la porte de Sir Holmes. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? « Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure tardive, Sir, mais il se trouve que, depuis que j'ai croisé votre regard, je n'arrive plus à détourner mes pensées de votre personne. Que dois-je faire ? » Ridicule ! J'allais abaisser ma main, ne trouvant rien de plus intelligent à dire, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, me laissant nez à nez avec Sir Holmes, en peignoir, une cruche vide à la main.

-Bonsoir, Sir Watson.

-B… B… Bonsoir…

-En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-P… Plait-il ?

-Je vous trouve à neuf heure du soir, devant ma porte, en train de vous tortiller les mains, j'en déduis donc que vous êtes venu me demander quelque chose. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Eh bien… Heu… Comment vous expliquer ? En fait, je… Depuis que vous… Il se trouve que…

-Que depuis que je suis là, rien n'est plus comme avant.

Je le regarde, éberlué.

-C'est… C'est ça, oui.

-Je vous impressionne. Je vous intéresse. Je vous fascine. Je vous hypnotise. Et vous ne comprenez pas le pourquoi du comment. Est-ce exact ?

-Oui.

Un charmant sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres. Il pose amicalement sa main sur mon bras.

-Je vous propose de prendre cela comme une énigme. Situation : ma personne vous fascine. Problème : d'où vient cette fascination jamais encore ressentie ? Comment résoudre ce problème ? En approfondissant et en analysant chacun de vos sentiments. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Son raisonnement me paraît tellement logique que je rougis de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même.

-C'est une excellente idée, Sir. C'est ce que je vais faire.

Il retire sa main de mon bras. Je rougis encore plus.

-Dans ce cas, je propose que vous reveniez me trouver une fois que vous aurez trouvé la réponse à votre question.

-D'accord, Sir, je viendrai.

Son sourire s'accentue encore et je me rends compte qu'il est temps que je prenne congé.

-Heu…Bonsoir, Sir.

-Bonsoir, Sir Watson.

Je retourne dans ma chambre d'un pas lent et sonné. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller à sa porte aussi tard pour une question tout aussi stupide ? Et comment vais-je faire pour approfondir et analyser mes sentiments ? Qu'est-ce que je ressens, au juste ? Je me sens… Impressionné et fasciné. Un peu honteux mais… Heureux, aussi. Très heureux. Et grisé. Je n'y comprends rien.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je fais ma toilette et enfile ma tenue de nuit. C'est seulement une fois bien au chaud sous mes draps que je me rends compte que l'endroit où il m'a touché me brûle intensément. Voila tout un tas de sentiments que je me sens tout a fait incapable d'analyser…

Peut-être que Lizbeth saura me donner un coup de main…

**Et voila ! Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, et cette fois, je me ferai moins longue, promis !**


	3. Questions à choix multiples

**Bonjour, bonjour! Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou envoyé des messages personnels, que ce soit pour me faire remarquer une ou plusieurs fautes ou pour m'encourager. Voila, je vais essayer de publier un chapitre tous les vendredi soirs, donc voici le troisième chapitre que vous plaira, j'espère.**

**Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que j'ai changé mon rating: ce n'est plus T, c'est M. Je me connais, je vais déraper à un moment ou à un autre.**

**Je pense avoir tout dit, n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer mes fautes d'orthographe et de langue, je ne mords pas ;-) Bonne lecture!**

_Questions à choix multiple_

La tête à quelques centimètres seulement de mon bol de porridge je tâche de rester éveillé. C'est une véritable catastrophe: je n'ai pour ainsi dire pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. De neuf heure et demi jusque cinq heure du matin, je me suis tourné, retourné et inlassablement tourné encore pour tenter de trouver un semblant de réponse à mes questions. Résultats: je dors debout. Tout ça pour quoi? Pour le regard flamboyant de Sir Holmes... Seigneur, je vais devenir fou...

-Hey, John! Ca va comme tu veux?

Lizbeth vient s'assoir en face de moi, la mine inquiète. Je lui réponds, le visage presque bouffi de fatigue.

-Génial... J'ai l'impression que le train m'est passé dessus et que les cloches de Big Ben ont élu domicile dans ma tête...

-Le petit John aurait-il abusé de la boisson?

-Même pas... Je n'ai casi pas dormi de la nuit et je commence à le regretter...

-Oh! Une conquête nocturne?

-Non plus... Juste une énorme insomnie.

-Eh bien mon pauvre ami, tu es bon à ramasser à la petite cuiller! Tu devrais peut-être te faire porter pâle... Quoique le jour de l'interro de physique, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée...

Je relève la tête, complétement paniqué.

-Interro de physique?

-Mais oui! Par tous les saints, Watson! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu avais oublié!

-Je ne te le dis pas, mais c'est pourtant le cas! Oh, mon Dieu, je suis foutu!

Utilisant les dernières réserves d'énergie qu'il me reste, je sors mon livre de physique de mon sac et commence à potasser. C'est une véritable catastrophe, je ne connais pas un traitre mot de la matière et je n'ai compris auccun exercice fait en classe. Je sens que je vais recevoir une jolie bulle!

-Tiens, regarde qui voila...

Je lève les yeux de mon livre, mécontent d'être dérangé durant ma dernière tentative de survie, quand je croise le regard de Sir Holmes. Rose et frais comme un gardon (mais qu'est-ce qu'un gardon?), souriant, dispo... Tout ce que je ne suis pas en ce jour maudit d'interro de physique. Et là; l'improbable, pour ne pas dire l'impossible, se produisit: Sherlock Holmes me déchocha un clin d'oeil. Si je n'avais pas été assis, j'en serai tombé à la renverse! Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et mon livre s'échapper de mes mains. A nouveau saisi par l'élégance de ses gestes et la désinvolture de son sourire, je me sens transporté dans un autre monde. Loin, très loin de Cambridge, de Sir Lindemann et de son horrible matière.

-John?

-...

-John!

-...

-HELLO! LIZBETH JONES APPELLE JOHN WATSON! REPONDEZ WATSON!

Je m'arrache à la contemplation de Sir Holmes et me tourne, déboussolé, vers Lizbeth.

-Plait-il?

-John, mon ami, je crois que l'heure est grave.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Parce que tu es amoureux.

Pour la deuxième fois ce matin, je manque de tomber à la renverse. Amoureux! Et puis quoi encore?

-Amoureux? Et pourrais-je savoir qui je suis sensé aimer?

-Ca, c'est une très bonne question, et de multiples réponses y sont possibles. Cependant, je ne m'y risquerai pas. C'est à toi de découvrir pour qui bat ton coeur et de m'en parler si l'envie t'en prend.

Je la regarde, légèrement dépité.

-Tu n'aurais pas une toute petite idée?

-Pas la moindre.

Je la regarde bien dans les yeux. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir se moquer de moi. Elle est sérieuse et... Un peu inquiète, je dirais.

-Oh! Lizbeth!

-Oui?

-Je devais te poser une question! C'est à propos de Sir Holmes!

-Eh bien?

-Pourquoi me fascine-t-il à ce point?

-A quel point?

-Au point que je me sente hypnotisé chaque fois que mon regard croise le sien! Je n'ai pas arrêté de me poser des questions à son sujet durant toute la nuit! Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive!

Lizbeth me regarde, les yeux ronds comme des sous-tasses. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Elle éclate de rire, témoignant à nouveau de son tempérament plus que spécial. Elle se retient à la table tant elle rit. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux. C'est à mon tours de la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

-Oh, John! Tu me surprendras toujours!

**Some time later...**

Mon Dieu, ça ne va pas du tout. Il n'est pas loin de midi et ma tête tourne comme un manège pour enfant. L'interrogation de physique vient tout juste de commencer. Les chiffres sur le tableau dansent devant mes yeux. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux même.

Lizbeth, assise à côté de moi, s'inquiète:

-John? Est-ce que tout va bien?

-N... Non...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je crois que... Que je vais me trouver mal...

Ce qui fut dit fut fait. Moins d'une minute plus tard, je sens le contact dur de la pierre qui recouvre le sol, j'entends des cris, puis, plus rien...

-Watson? Vous m'entendez?

La voix de Miss Nightingale résonne à mes oreilles. Seigneur Dieu, ma pauvre tête... Je grimace de douleur et baraguine lamentablement

-Ou... Oui, Miss... Je vous entends.

-Eh bien! Sir Lindemann craignait que vous ne simuliez l'évanouissement, mais il n'en est rien! Vous êtes épuisé mon petit. Il faut vous reposer, et , surtout, domir la nuit!

-Oui, Miss. Je suis désolé. Mais parfois, j'étudie jusque très tard ou bien j'ai du mal à m'endomir.

-Vous êtes beaucoup trop nerveux. Vous allez vous reposer, et vous ne repartirez d'ici que demain dans la soirée au plus tôt!

-Oui, Miss. Merci.

Elle m'accorde un petit sourire fatigué et part vers son burau, pièce attenante à l'infirmerie.

Je n'ai plus qu'a dormir, maintenant... Dormir et rêver... _Rêver de Sir Holmes..._

_Il est là. Tout près de moi. Ses yeux détaillent mon visage, grain de peau après grain de peau. Il a un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire attendri. Lentement, il commence à me déshabiller du regard, passant ce qu'il peut deviner de mon corps au peigne fin. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire, la sensation que me procure son regard brûlant sur ma personne n'est pas désagréable. Bien loin de là. Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat que je n'arrive pas à déterminer. Doucement, presque tendrement, il approche un doigt long et fin de mon visage. Il éffleure ma joue avec une douceur qui me fait frissonner. Je commence à avoir chaud. Son doigt descend vers ma bouche. Il redessine le contour de mes lèvres avec la pulpe de son doigt. A nouveau, mon corps se parsème de petits frissons électrisant. Il sursaute légèrement, puis sourit, amusé. Toujours avec une douceur infinie, il dégage une mèche de mes cheveux venue s'égarer sur mon front. Sa main s'attarde une nouvelle fois sur ma joue avant de se retirer, à regret. Il se lève et s'en va, sans jeter ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard en arrière..._

_-Oh, non! Ne partez pas! Restez encore près de moi!_

_Il se retourne, surpris._

_-Pardon?_

_-Revennez! Revennez près de moi, et touchez-moi encore..._

_Il me sourit. Encore ce sourire charmeur qui me fait perdre tout mes moyens. Il revient près de moi. Lentement. Il se rapproche. Il pose une main à côté de mon oreiller et se penche sur mon visage. Son autre main tient mon menton. Il... Il..._

-John? Ca va?

J'ouvre les yeux, entortillé dans ma couverture tel une chenille dans sa crysalide, je jette à Lizbeth un regard meurtri.

-Bien sur que ça va? Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu n'arrettais pas de te tortiller en murmurant "Encore! Ne me laissez pas!" Et d'autres choses dans le style...

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est tout de même merveilleux, même quand je dors, j'arrive à me ridiculiser...

-Ah... J'ai du faire une sorte de rêve...

Lizbeth me lance un sourire taquin.

-Vraiment? Et de qui rêvais-tu?

Le rouge qui colore mes joues s'accentue.

-Je... Je ne sais plus...

Elle me regarde, septique, puis prend un air moqueur et me singe

-Ne partez pas! Oh! Encore! Mon Dieu, oui! Ne vous arrêtez pas! Mmh!

-Arrête! Je te dis que je ne me souviens plus!

-Ne te fache pas, je te taquine. Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

-Oui, mais Miss Nightingale m'a interdit de sortir avant demain soir.

-Ooh! Pauvre John qui va rater la deuxième conférence de sciences comportementales...

Les yeux de Lizbeth brillent, son sourire est presque carnassier. Cette fille est trop intelligente.

-Sûrement pas! Je serai là, quoi qu'il arrive!

-Si Nightingale a dit que tu ne sortirai pas avant demain soir, tu ne sortiras pas avant demain soir, même si tu lui danses le French Cacan sur un brancard!

-C'est ce qu'on verra!

**In the next morning**

-Sir Watson, j'ai dit ce soir!

-Mais Miss, j'ai des cours que je ne peux pas manquer!

-Peu me chaud! Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant ce soir, ce qui est dit est dit!

-Miss...

-Pas de "Miss" qui tienne! Vous resterez en observation jusqu'a ce que votre état ne m'inquiète plus! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre?

-Oui, Miss.

-Fort bien.

Elle part, énervée, vers son bureau. Miss, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je me rendrai, que vous le vouliez ou non, à la conférence de cette après-midi.

O_o

Mon Dieu, je ne voudrais pas être à ma place, ce soir, quand je vais rentrer à l'infirmerie. Déclancher les colères de Miss Nightingale est loin d'être une partie de plaisir, mais... Pour pouvoir écouter Sir Holmes durant deux heures, ça en vaut la peine... Je me dépêche descendre au premier rang de l'amphitéhatre qui nous sert de classe et de m'assoir à côté de Lizbeth qui me regarde arriver, admirative.

-Tu as réussi à sortir... Toutes mes félicitations!

-Merci, mais réserves-les pour ce soir, à mon enterrement, quand Nightingale aura remarqué que j'ai fugué...

Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et prend son air le plus sérieux.

-Je viendrai John, j'aurais acheté une belle courronne de fleur où il sera marqué "A mon ami John, mort pour écouter Sir Holmes"... Proprement ri-di-cule!

Je fuis son regard, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Elle ne peut pas comprendre à quel point j'ai envie de sentir ce frisson qui me descend le long de la colonne vertébrale lorsque les yeux de Sir Holmes sont sur moir. Elle ne peut pas savoir que sa voix est si douce à mes oreilles qui je ne peux m'empêcher de boire ses paroles les unes après les autres. Elle ne peut pas deviner à quel point sa présence réveille en moi un véritable soleil qui irradie de bonheur... Seigneur, que de mievreries, je deviens pire qu'une jeune fille!

La porte réservée aux professeurs s'ouvre. Nous nous levons tous d'un seul mouvement. Sir Holmes apparaît, toujours souriant.

-Bonjour à tous, vous pouvez vous assoir.

Raclement de chaises, puis silence. Il monopolise l'attention de toute la salle par sa seule présence. Je connais plus d'un prof qui vendrait jusqu'a son âme pour obtenir des résultats pareils...

-Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler du language du corps. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est le language du corps?

Quelques mains hésitantes se lèvent dans la salle. La mienne reste sagement où elle est. Je n'aime pas me faire remarquer. Il désigne un élève au quatrième rang pour répondre à sa question.

-Ce sont les mouvements et les positions que nous adoptons et qui révèlent ce que nous pensons réellement, Sir.

Sir Holmes lui accorde un sourire, le même que celui qui me rend fou. Et la, inexplicablement, je sens monter en moi une vague de jalousie sans pareil. Ce sourire, c'est à moi qu'il aurait du être destiné, si seulement j'étais autre chose qu'un pauvre poltron! Oublie ta timidité, John! Si tu veux qu'il t'accorde son attention, gagne là!

-C'est exact. Tout le monde ment, mais le corps, lui, en est incapable. Tous les gestes, tous les regards,tous les soupirs ont une interprétation. Le tout, c'est de ne pas interpréter de travers... Nous allons, pour cela, prendre quelques exemples avec, comme participants à l'expérience, la salle entière. Je vais vous montrer des photos et nous analyserons vos réactions au fur et à mesure.

La première photo est celle de l'Union Jack, le drapeau anglais.

-Que vois-je... Mmh... Vous vous tenez tous droit comme des "i" signe d'un profond respect, certains ont même posé leur main sur leur coeur, signe d'un profond patriotisme.

La photo suivante est celle de monsieur Lindemann. Sir Holmes réprime un éclat de rire et nous dit.

-A mon grand étonnement, beaucoup d'entre vous ont jetté un regard en biais et d'autres ont appuyé leur tête sur leur main, signe d'ennui.

Toute la classe éclate de rire.

La photo suivante me surprend et je détourne les yeux au plus vite. Il s'agit d'une femme nue.

-Messieurs, mademoiselle, apprennez que détourner les yeux témoigne de l'embarras. Voila qui me paraît normal face à une telle image...

Je ne sais pas trop si sa phrase est ironique ou non. Ce que je sais, c'est que mes oreilles reccomencent à bourdonner et que les choses dansent à nouveau devant mes yeux. Mon regard se pose sur Sir Holmes. Calme, serein. Sans la moindre once d'inquiétude ou d'embarras. Il semble sur de lui au delà de tout. Son regard se pose sur moi. Il sourit. Un sourire malicieux et joueur. Délicieuses lèvres, que j'aime vous voir en mouvement...

-Il semblerait, vue la mine qu'il arbore, que Sir Watson soit en train de penser à la personne qu'il aime, et non à mon cours.

La personne que... J'aime?

Des points lumineux devant mes yeux, des bourdonnements assourdissants, la pierre froide, puis, plus rien...

**The same day, in the night.**

Je me suis encore évanoui. Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude! J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour ne pas être agressé par une lumière trop vive. Chose inutile, étant donné qu'il fait nuit noire dehors. Je regarde autours de moi. Tout est calme et... Oh mon Dieu! Sir Holmes est endormi dans un fauteuil, juste à côté de mon lit! Je retiens mon souffle, à la fois heureux et surpris de le voir là. Son visage est détendu. Ses traits sont doux. Son souffle est calme. Il a tout d'un ange. D'elle même, ma main s'élève lentement jusqu'a son visage. Je n'ose le toucher. J'ai trop peur de rompre la magie... Et de le réveiller. J'éffleure doucement sa joue... A cet instant, le carillon de la chapelle sonne trois coup et le réveille en sursaut. Moi-même surpris de ce mouvement brusque, je manque de tomber bas de mon lit.

-Dieu soit loué, vous êtes réveillé!

Il me sourit, visiblement heureux de me savoir en vie.

-Eh bien, heu... Oui...

Son sourire s'évanouit et il devient sévère, un masque que lui sied nettement moins bien.

-Êtes-vous donc incoscient? Miss Nightingale m'a dit qu'elle vous avait interdit de sortir avant ce soir!

-Non, je...

-Non? Vous êtes sorti pourtant! En tant que futur médecin, vous devriez savoir que si l'on vous interdit de bouger, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison! Vous n'avez peut-être pas risqué votre vie, mais bien votre santé! Ce n'est pas une attitude responsable que vous avez eu la Sir Watson. Je vous demanderai, à l'avenir, de faire plus attention.

Sur ces mots, il se lève et se dirige vers la porte, sans un regard en arrière.

-Oh, non! Ne partez pas!

Il s'arrette mais ne se retourne pas.

-Pardon?

-Restez encore près de moi...

Il se retourne, mais contrairement à ce que j'avais rêvé, ses traits sont tendus, presque durs.

-Cessez de dire des inepties, je vous prie. Tâchez de dormir.

Il ouvre la porte et sors. J'entends ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il me laisse en pleurs. Triste, épuisé, et inconssolable...

**Hum... Ben voila... Je prends tout (sauf les tomates pourries, berk!)! A la semaine prochaine!**


	4. Buvard

**Bonsoir (un peu en retard, mes parents ont enregistré le mariage princier hier et j'ai regardé la cassette avec eux) ! A nouveau, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, un petit mot fait toujours plaisir ^^ Voici donc le quatrième chapitre, comme promis. J'écris avec Wordpad (mon ordi refusant obstinément de coopérer avec Microsoft office) donc il n'y a pas de correcteur d'orthographe, et je tape parfois trop vite pour me rendre compte des fautes que je fais, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les faire remarquer. J'espère que ça vou plaira! Bonne lecture.**

_Buvard_

Je suis sorti de l'infirmerie il y a une heure à peine et je regrette de ne pas avoir trouvé un quelconque produit à m'injecter dans les veines plutôt que de prendre les médiacements gracieusement donnés par l'infirmière. Jamais je n'ai autant souffert.

Allongé sur mon lit, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a piétiné ma vie comme on marche sur un mirroir. Je n'avais rien et j'ai moins encore. Le visage de Sir Holmes s'installe dans ma tête chaque fois que je ferme les yeux et ses mots en forme de cailloux résonnent encore à mes oreilles. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça? Je voulais juste assister à sa conférance, non pas batifoler comme un bel imbécile. Pourquoi m'avoir veillé jusque tard dans la nuit si c'était pour m'abandonner une fois réveillé? Pourquoi les choses ne se sont-elles pas passées comme dans mon rêve? Je m'approche de ma fenêtre, d'ici, je vois celles de Sir Holmes illuminées. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Les rêves n'ont aucun sens. Les rêves sont fait pour faire miroiter aux pauvres idiots comme moi leurs désirs les plus enfouis. Et une fois qu'on les croit à portée de main, une fois qu'il ne suffit plus que de faire un pas pour atteindre son but... Ils se transforment en fantômes de fumée et disparaissent. De l'autre côté du jardin intérieurs, les lumières s'éteignent. Comment pouvez-vous dormir alors que vous m'avez volé mon rêve? C'était vous mon rêve... Je n'ai pas encore réussi a démeller toutes les réponses se présentant à mes questions, mais je sais que je vous considérais comme un être exeptionnel. Quelqu'un de différent, mais en mieux. Qui êtes-vous, bon sang! Qui êtes-vous pour vous permettre de passer de la tendresse à la dureté aussi facilement? Qui êtes-vous pour ne pas me laisser me défendre de mes tords? Qui êtes-vous pour accaparer mon esprit, pour en détenir la moindre parcelle, puis pour tout briser! Pour en éparpiller les morceaux et me rendre inconsolable! Qui êtes vous pour me faire tant de bien et de mal à la fois? Qui suis-je pour pouvoir ressentir tout cela sans imploser? Pourquoi ne viendrais-je pas vous sortir de votre lit et imploser face à vous pour que vous comprenniez à quel point vous me faîtes souffrir? Pourquoi ne vous balancerais-je pas par la fenêtre pour avoir été aussi injuste envers moi? Pourquoi ne me jetterais-je pas à votre cou en sanglottant que votre présence illumine ma vie? Pourquoi faut-il qu'a peine ai-je la tête posée sur l'oreiller que je m'endorme pour vous retrouver là où jamais vous ne m'avez blessé...

X_x

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une semaine, j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train. Mais, cette fois, je souffre réellement. Je regarde mon bol de porridge avec un air de pitié. Jamais je n'arriverai à avaler quoi que ce soit. J'ai trop mal. Lizbeth s'approche de moi, comme chaque matin. Elle s'assied et me regarde, inquiéte.

-John, ça va?

-On ne peut plus mal...

-Tu m'étonnes! Deux évanouissements en deux jours!

Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle... Mais je ne peux décement pas lui expliquer que les mots durs de Sir Holmes m'ont brisé le coeur...

-...

-Dis-moi, j'espère que Sir Holmes t'as bien sermonné, hier soir, parce que, personnellement, j'aurais été à sa place, je te passais par la fenêtre dés ton réveil.

Je la regarde, abasourdi.

-Et pourquoi cela?

Je n'aurais peut-être pas du poser cette question. Lizbeth commence à devenir rouge, la moutarde lui monte au nez...

-Pourquoi? Mais parce que, pauvre bougre, il était mort d'inquiétude; nous étions morts d'inquiétude! Tu t'évanouis, comme ça, sans le moindre signe avant courreur! Tu ne réponds plus, tu respires à peine! Il a du te transporter lui-même à l'infirmerie! Tu l'aurais vu; il était pâle comme un linge, ses mains tremblaient! Après, il a exigé qu'on lui amène un fauteuil et il nous a tous envoyé en permanence. Il m'a dit qu'il te veillerait jusqu'a ton réveil. Tu lui as fait la peur de sa vie et la mienne par la même occasion! Tu es vraiment stupide! Idiot! Si tu te sentais vraiment mal, tu aurais du rester à l'infirmerie! Quand je suis passée te voir, tu m'as dit que tu allais bien, mais tu m'as menti! Je me demande pourquoi que je te parle encore!

Sa colère retombe doucement lorsqu'elle voit que j'ai des larmes au bord des yeux.

-...

-John! Voyons, ne pleure pas. Tu sais très bien que je suis tout a fait incapable de cesser de te parler... J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère...

Alors il s'est inquieté? Il a envoyé tout le monde paître pour pouvoir rester à mon chevet? Il m'a veillé sans interruption jusqu'a mon réveil? Et moi, pauvre égoïste, je ne pensais qu'a une chose, assister à sa conférance! Peu importe si je m'évanouis et que j'éffraie tout le monde! Quel idiot je fais! Je regarde Lizbeth, gênée de s'être emportée, et pose ma main sur la sienne.

-Lizbeth, tu es une amie en or. Je te présente toutes mes excuses pour t'avoir fait peur, hier. Et je vais te demander de m'excuser aussi parce que je vais te laisser, il y a quelqu'un d'autre à qui je dois des excuses.

Ni une, ni deux, je me précipite vers les appartements de Sir Holmes. Je déboule comme une balle hors d'un fusil dans le couloir et frappe à sa porte. Pas de réponse. Je réitère l'expérience en frappant un peu plus fort. Toujours rien. Epuisé par ma course à travers le bâtiment, je m'écroule contre le mur face à sa porte. Ma parole, où peut-il bien être?

J'entends le carrillon de la chapelle sonner huit heure moins le quart... Mais oui! Suis-je bête! Il est certainement déja dans l'amphitéhatre! Je me précipite à nouveau, mais dans la direction opposée cette fois. Allez, mon petit John, courage! Je frappe à la porte, bien décidé à me confondre en excuses.

-Entrez!

J'obéis, sur de moi. Une fois dans la pièce, mon regard croise inévitablement celui de Sir Holmes. Et, pour ne pas changer, je perds mes moyens.

-Je... Euh... Bonjour, Sir... Vous... Hum... Enfin...

-Ah, Sir Watson, je voulais justement vous voir.

Je lui jette un regard à la fois honteux et perplexe.

-Ah?

-En effet, je n'aurais pas du vous crier ainsi dessus comme je l'ai fait hier. C'était très irrespectueux de ma part, je ne vous ai même pas laissé l'occasion de vous défendre, je vous présente donc toutes mes excuses.

Alors là, pardonnez-moi l'expression, mais j'en reste baba. Il me présente des excuses parce qu'il m'a crié dessus pour des raisons tout à fait valables! C'est le monde à l'envers!

-Euh... J'accepte bien volontiers vos excuses Sir et... Je viens moi-même vous demander pardon pour vous avoir fait peur... Jamais ne j'aurais du désobéir à Miss Nightingale, mais je voulais tellement assister à votre conférence... Je suis vraiment désolé. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Mes joues n'ont rien à envier à deux tomates bien mûres. Je vais mourir de honte. Et de bonheur aussi car Sir Holmes me sourit. Un sourire doux et attendri. Les pierres malheureuses qui avait envahi mon coeur sont soudainement ballayées par une tornade d'un sentiment que je n'arrive pas à nommer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir me pendre à son cou.

-Sir Watson, je suis très touché de savoir que c'est pour moi que vous avez mis votre santé en péril. L'intéret que vous me portez n'est peut-être pas des plus sain, mais il est certain qu'il vous motive et me flatte énormément. Je ne vous demande certe pas de modérer vos ardeurs, cependant, pour l'amour de Dieu, faites attention à vous. Dormez et reposez-vous lorsqu'il le faut. Je ne vais pas disparaître...

J'ai tout entendu, tout retenu, mais je n'ai rien compris... Il va falloir que j'analyse ça dans le calme.

-Oui, Sir. Je ne vous décevrai plus.

Il m'adresse un clin d'oeil complice. Petit signe que je range précieusement dans une boite dorée au plus profond de ma tête.

-Vous ne m'avez pas déçu. Loin de là...

Mon regard est rivé au sien. Plus rien existe dans le vaste monde, juste lui et moi. Juste ses grands yeux pétillants et son beau sourire. Juste sa voix. Juste...

Juste la sonnerie signalant le début des cours, rompant en même temps le moment magique que nous vivions! Saleté!

-Si j'étais vous, Sir Watson, je me dépécherai pour ne pas arriver en retard...

C'est reparti pour une course poursuite entre le temps et moi... Et, comme toujours ou presque, je compte bien gagner...

**The same day, in the evening**

_"-Sir Watson, je suis très touché de savoir que c'est pour moi que vous avez mis votre santé en péril. L'intéret que vous me portez n'est peut-être pas des plus sain, mais il est certain qu'il vous motive et me flatte énormément. Je ne vous demande certe pas de modérer vos ardeurs, cependant, pour l'amour de Dieu, faites attention à vous. Dormez et reposez-vous lorsqu'il le faut. Je ne vais pas disparaître..."_

Ces paroles ne cessent de tourbillonner dans ma tête. Elles me rendent heureux presque autant que ce qu'elles m'obsèdent. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas encore pris une seule minute pour analyser leur sens correctement. Une fois de plus, allongé sur mon lit, les yeux au plafond, je m'atèle à un exercice compliqué: lire à travers les lignes.

"Très touché de savoir que c'est pour moi que vous avez mis votre santé en péril." Manifestement, je me suis mal exprimé: c'est pour assister à la conférance de Sir Holmes, et non réellement pour lui que j'ai désobéis. Du moins, c'est ce que j'aimerais faire croire à ma conscience qui, pour l'instant, me regarde d'un oeil septique en se retenant de me traiter de menteur. C'est vrai, et même si je préférerais mourir plutôt que de l'avouer de vive voix, j'ai beau aimer les sciences comportementales, c'est pour Sir Holmes, et uniquement pour lui, que j'ai fugué de l'infirmerie. En voila une idée stupide!

"L'intéret que vous me portez" Il n'est pas sans savoir qu'il me fascine plus que de raison. Je pense aussi qu'il a deviné l'étrange combinaison d'émotions qui explose en moi lorsqu'il se trouve dans les parages. Un mélange de joie mellée d'appréhension, une inexplicable peur du ridicule et un extravagant désir d'exister à ses yeux le tout soupoudré de frissons qui parsèment tout mon corps.

"Il vous motive et me flatte énormément." Bien sur, je suis motivé, je veux être le meilleur à ses yeux, non pas pour le plaisir d'écrabouiller les autres, mais simplement parce qu'il est inconcevable qu'un autre prenne ma place. Quelle place? Oh, j'ose espérer. J'ose tenter une hypothèse. Sir Holmes sourit à tout le monde, mais n'a fait des clins d'oeil qu'a moi... C'est ridicule. Grotesque, même. J'ose émettre l'hypothèse que, s'il n'a pas de l'affection pour moi, il a au moins une tendresse toute particulière. Quand à la seconde partie de la phrase, je ne peux émettre que des suppositions, n'étant pas dans sa tête et ne sachant pas ce qu'il pense (ce qui m'aurait grandement facilité la tâche). Tout le monde aime se sentir apprécié. Regardé. Ecouté. Hypnotiser les gens en ne faisant rien de spécifique comme il le fait doit être très agréable. Faire rougir les autres, les déstabiliser sans les brusquer le moins du monde, juste par le charme. Presque inconcevable, et pourtant plus que possible. Il apprécie donc le fait que toutes mes pensées soient tournées vers lui.

"Je ne vous demande certe pas de modérer vos ardeurs" Ici, ça à le mérite d'être clair, il ne me demande pas de cesser d'être fasciné. D'ailleurs, il me l'aurait demandé, j'aurais eu du mal à lui obéir étant donné que je n'ai aucune idée du moyen par lequel sa voix pourrait cesser de résonner dans ma tête... Mais je m'égare.

"Faites attention à vous" Indubitablement, il ne me déteste pas, sinon ma santé lui serait égale.

"Je ne vais pas disparaître" Non, je ne vous conseille pas de partir, sauf si vous tenez à avoir un mort sur la conscience! J'exagère peut-être, mais pas de beaucoup: je ne suis vraiment pas sur d'arriver à survivre sans lui, alors que j'ai gouté à sa présence. Encore quelque chose de tout à fait ridicule et mièvre. Mais, bon sang, pourquoi mon coeur fond-il comme neige au soleil quand il s'agit de lui!

Je me lève, un tantinet énervé. Je n'aime pas ne pas trouver les réponses à mes questions. Or, ici, c'est déja la deuxième à la quelle je ne réponds goutte. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et scrute celles de Sir Holmes. Noires, pour une fois. Il est égallement temps que je dorme. Plus que temps, même...

_Je suis couché contre quelque chose de chaud et de ferme. Une main, qui ne m'appartient pas, est posée sur mon torse. J'ouvre les yeux et lève légèrement la tête. Sir Holmes est la, derrière-moi, contre moi, endormi mais souriant. Je repose moi-même entre ses jambes, le dos et la tête appuyées contre son torse. Sensation délectable de sentir son souffle lent et régulier élever puis abaisser sa poitrine. Chaleur non moins délectable que sa main répend en moi. Précautionneusement, je prends sa main libre qui reposait dans l'herbe dans ma propre main et, sans savoir trop pourquoi, je noue mes doigts aux siens. Je repose ma tête contre lui avec douceur. Je souris. L'image parfaite du bonheur._

_-J'aime quand vous prennez des initiatives, John._

_-Pardon de vous avoir réveillé, Sir._

_-Qui vous dit que vous m'avez réveillé?_

_-Vous ne dormiez pas?_

_-Peut-être pas... En tout cas, si je dormais, le rêve est devenu réalité..._

_Je me décale légèrement pour lui faire face. Son visage rst proche du mien. Très proche du mien. Trop proche du mien. Il... Il..._

Je me réveille en sursaut, tremblant d'appréhension et... De désir? Non, surement une erreur de jugement due à l'heure tardive... Seigneur ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer... Je me redresse dans mon lit et fixe un instant les draps étendus sur moi. Je suis bien heureux d'avoie une chambre simple à ce jour, car l'erreur de jugement due à l'heure tardive forme une bosse plus que convenable sous mes draps et qu'il aurait été difficile de la cacher aux yeux d'un colocataire un tant soit peu réveillé... Hum, ne paniquons pas, l'érection intempestive chez l'homme est un phénomène naturel qui se manifeste souvent au réveil. Et je viens de me réveiller... En sursaut. Mais peu importe, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi je me réveille toujours avant la fin de mes rêves. En tout cas, c'est déja la deuxième fois. Je me recouche, faisant fi de mon exitation. Il faut absolument que je dorme... C'est Sir Holmes qui me l'a dit...

Il a dit aussi qu'il n'allait pas disparaître...

**Voila, voila, voila... Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses vont devenir plus intéressantes, la température risque de monter de quelques degrés... Je vous dis à samedi parce que vendredi prochain je serai en Angleterre et donc dans l'impossibilité de puplier. See you!**


	5. Tout corps plongé dans un liquide

**Good morning every body! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine! I'm still in love with England 3, I'm just back and this is your chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_Tout corps plongé dans un liquide... En ressort mouillé!_

Avril et son temps mitigé ont fait place nette à la douceur de mai. Le ciel est plus bleu, le soleil plus brûlant, les enseignants moins grognons, en bref, c'est le retours des beaux jours. Je profite de ce dimanche où les températures sont, pour la première fois de l'année, au dessus de vingt degrés pour réviser un peu en pleine nature. Je me suis installé au bord de la rivière Cam, en dehors des murs de l'école, entre les racines d'un immense chêne. La proximité de l'eau m'amène un peu de fraicheur qui est la bienvenue étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de vent. On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra, il fait tout de même bon vivre en Angleterre. J'ai envie de me reposer, je sais que ce ne serait pas raisonnable à seulement un mois des examens, mais l'air est si parfumé et l'herbe est si tendre que je meurs d'envie de m'y étendre. Je me redresse, ayant bien l'intention de céder à la tentation, lorsque j'aperçois Sir Holmes qui marche vers moi. En tout cas, je présume que c'est Sir Holmes, parce qu'il ne ressemble pas à l'homme que je croise chaque jour à l'uvinersité. Pas de gilet ni de veston, juste une chemise blanche, même pas rentrée dans le pantalon. Pas de cravate ou de noeud papillon non plus. Ses manches sont retroussées jusqu'au dessus du coude et il ne s'est visiblement pas coiffé. Jamais il ne m'avait parru aussi beau. Naturel, calme, posé, sur de lui... Son petit air négligé réveillait en moi l'erreur de jugement que je ne peux plus mettre sur le compte de l'heure tardive puisqu'il n'est même pas quatre heure de l'après midi. J'ai la légère impression de baver...

-Bonjour, Sir Watson.

Le temps que je le décrive mentalement, il est arrivé jusqu'a moi. Il me sourit, debout dans toute sa splendeur à un minuscule mètre de moi.

-B... Bonjours, Sir Holmes.

Il me sourit, et je me sens à nouveau inexplicablement fondre.

-Puis-je m'installer près de vous?

Je le regarde, surpris.

-Oui, bien sur, faites.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'installe dans l'herbe à l'endroit même où il se tennait debout quelques secondes plus tôt. Je dirais même qu'il est superbement vautré dans l'herbe. Ses bras sont croisés derrière sa tête, l'une de ses jambes est perpendiculaire au sol tandis que l'autre lui est parallèle. Il regarde le ciel avec un air proche du ravissement. Décidément, j'aime le beau temps...

Il me jette un regard en coin, toujours souriant, et c'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que je le regarde fixement avec une admiration non contenue dans les yeux. Je prends inévitablement une jolie couleur cerise et tente de retourner à ma biologie... Sans succes. Mes yeux sont inexorablement attiré par le corps étendu, presque offert, à quelques centimètres de moi. Au fond, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de balancer mon livre et d'aller me coucher près de lui? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de lui prendre la main pour savoir si elles sont aussi douce et habiles que ce qu'elles ont l'air? Pourquoi ne m'asseillerais-je pas à califourchon sur lui pour avoir une vue imprennable sur son beau visage, sur ses yeux pétillants, sur ses fines lèvres... Sans m'en rendre compte, je pose mon livre à côté de moi.

_J'aime quand vous prennez des initiatives, John..._

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, et pourtant... Tout semblait tellement vrai... Sa respiration, lente et régulière, la chaleur de sa main, ses lèvres, si proches... Si accessibles... Si désirables... Si...

-Sir Watson?

Il s'est redressé et me regarde, légèrement inquiet.

-Oui?

-Ca ne va pas?

Je deviens encore plus rouge que précédement, priant que ce ne soit pas l'impressionante taille qu'a prise mon erreur de jugement qui soit à l'origine de cette question.

-Je... Si... pourquoi?

-Vous faisiez une drôle de tête. Comme si vous étiez en plein rêve.

Si tu savais...

-Je vous assure que tout va bien.

Il me sourit d'un air avenant et me déclare de but en blanc

-Bien, dans ce cas, allons nous baigner!

WHAT? Non mais il est complétement fou! Je le regarde, les yeux exorbités tant son idée me paraît farfelue.

-Pa... Pardon?

-J'ai dit, "allons nous baigner"! Il fait chaud, il fait beau, l'eau doit être délicieuse!

Il se lève et commence directement à déboutonner sa chemise. Hypnotisé, je regarde ses longs doigts fins s'agiter élégamment sur les petits boutons d'ivoire. Avec une lenteur exacerbant mon désir, je regarde mon conférancier se déshabiller devant moi. Le dernier combattant fini par céder et Sir Holmes se débarasse de sa chemise d'un geste très simple, tout a fait anodin, mais d'une beauté sans nom. Il la fait glisser le long d'un de ses bras, puis le long de l'autre et la laisse gracieusement tomber dans l'herbe. Il enlève rapidement ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Lentement, presque trop lentement pour être naturel, il fait glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Il ne lui reste maintenant plus que son caleçon comme rempart à la pudeur. Seigneur, je vais mourir de désir!

-Vous venez?

Il me tend la main. Son sourire est séducteur, aguicheur. Irrésistible. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux décidément pas. Si je me déshabille à mon tour, il n'y aura plus rien à cacher, et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pensera de moi. Hors, être discrédité à ses yeux est tout simplement hors de question.

-Heu... Je ne sais pas si... Si c'est une bonne idée... L'eau doit être froide, puis je ne sais pas si c'est autorisé... Et les autres...

-Au diable les autres! Ce serait vraiment criminel de rater une occasion comme celle ci!

Une occasion? Mais de quoi parle-t-il?

-Quelle occasion?

Mon esprit fertile et mon imagination débordante commencent déja à inventer mille et une choses agréablement innavouables. Je suis perdu.

-Mais l'occasion de nager, bien sur! Vous n'aimez pas nager?

Watson, mon ami, il est temps de consulter...

-Heu... Si...

-Alors venez!

Voyant que j'hésite encore, il hausse les épaules et se dirige vers la rivière. Après un joli "plouf", je l'entends rire et je me traite de crétin fini. Je meurs d'envie d'aller batifoler dans l'eau avec lui, est qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche? RIEN!

-Sir Watson!

Son appel me tire de mes pensées et je me dirige moi-même vers la rivière.

-Oui?

-Aidez moi à remonter, voulez-vous?

Je lui tends une main secourable, il la prend et... Me tire sans ménagement dans l'eau.

J'émerge, totallement paniqué, trempé et me retenant à grand peine de rire. Tout le contraire de Sir Holmes qui rit aux éclats, ses yeux pétillant presque surnaturellement. Et là, je sors la grande phrase à la fois très philosophique et intellectuelle qui fait redoubler d'intensité le fou-rire de mon conférancier:

-Je suis tout mouillé!

Enfin, après quelques minutes, il se reprend et m'adresse un sourire faussement contri

-Oui, vous êtes tout mouillé. Mais si vous vous étiez déshabillé en même temps que moi, nous n'en serions pas là.

Par pitiez, cessez de dire des phrases à double sens ou je ne donne pas cher de ma pauvre peau!

-...

-Oh, ne soyez pas fâché. C'est si bon de rire de temps en temps au lieu de toujours être sérieux... Toujours rester poli, froid, stoïque, écouter les autres raconter des inepties sans pouvoir leur intimer le silence pour la seule raison que votre avenir dépend d'eux... Non, décidément, j'ai les convenances en horreur!

Ses traits se sont durcis. Il semble véritablement en colère contre la société. Jamais ne j'aurais cru qu'un homme aussi charmant puisse être mysanthrope...

-Je ne suis pas fâché, Sir, juste surpris.

Son visage se détend.

-Bien.

Et la, comme si lefait que je sois mouillé de la tête aux pieds et encore tout habillé, Sir Holmes se permet de m'envoyer de l'eau à la figure, de m'éclabousser comme un gamin l'aurait fait!

-Sir!

-Laissez-vous aller, John! Je ne mords pas! Nous ne sommes pas à l'université! Nous sommes deux hommes qui s'amusent! Allez! Eclaboussez-moi!

_John..._

Je reste pétrifié pendant un quart de seconde. C'est homme a décidément bien moins de respect pour les convenances que ce que je croyais. Et moi, pauvre petit étudiant, à part lui obéir, que pourrais-je faire? Je l'éclabousse donc en y mettant tout mon coeur! Il rit de plus belle et je m'entends rire égallement. Jamais je n'ai passé un moment aussi agréable. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir faire fi des règles aussi facilement. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Sir Holmes était si beau, même dans mes rêves les plus fous... Le jour déclinant, nous nous extirpons de l'eau avec quelques difficultés, surtout pour moi qui suis alourdi par le velour de mon pantalon et la laine de mon gilet tous les deux gorgés d'eau. Sir Holmes, remonté le premier, me tire de toutes ses forces pour m'aider à sortir. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva: à la suite d'un plus grand effort, il se retrouve étalé par terre sur le dos et moi étalé sur lui.

Sans réellement savoir ce que je fais, je me redresse avec lenteur afin d'être assis à califourchon sur l'homme qui me regarde, mi surpris, mi amusé. Une ombre voile légèrement ses yeux. Peut-il deviner à quel point il me rend fou? Je me penche vers lui, toujours l'epsprit ailleurs. Je lui murmure:

-Je rêve souvent de vous. Des rêves très doux. Mais bizzarement, je me réveille toujours avant la fin.

-Et que faisions-nous avant votre réveil?

-Nous étions dans la même situation que maintenant: beaucoup plus proche que ce que la décence ne le permet, vous aviez les yeux à demis clos. Vous étiez... Vous étiez...

-J'étais?

Je me relève d'un bond, comme si j'avais été assis sur un cadavre et non sur un corps exquis. Rouge de confusion, je ramasse mon livre à grande vitesse et bredouille

-Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Pardon. Au revoir, Sir.

Et je pars en courrant. Avant de partir, j'aperçois tout de même du coin de l'oeil, l'air déçu et contrarié qu'arbore Sir Holmes.

_**In the night**_

Cela fait des heures que j'essaye de dormir. Je n'y arrive pas. L'image du corps presque nu de Sir Holmes hante mes pensées et a fait revenir mon erreur de jugement! Je ne pense plus qu'a une chose: soulager cette erreur avant de mourir de frustration.

Osera, osera pas...

Non! Je ne peux pas faire ça! Le seul fait de me donner du plaisir en pensant à un homme chargé de m'apprendre mon futur métier m'est totallement innaceptable! Un homme si respectable! Il en mourrait de honte!

Oui! Je meurs d'envie d'oublier moi aussi les conventions et de me laisser aller à mes pulsions. Je me fiche éperduement de savoir si c'est bien ou si c'est mal.

_John..._

Oh non... Oh siiiiii...

Bon. Voyons les choses sous un autre angle. Je ne parviens pas à dormir, or, Sir Holmes m'a dit que je devais absolument dormir, je dois donc me soulager afin d'obéir à l'un de mes supérieurs! C'est n'importe quoi, mais ça suffira!

J'envoie valser mon pantalon et mon caleçon. La carresse des draps sur mes fesses me fait rougir. Allez, mon petit John, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois... Je me prends doucement en main et commence à me carresser lentement. J'alterne les mouvements coquins et les mouvements timides. Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix de Sir Holmes m'envahit à nouveau et je me laisse totallement aller à tout ce que je rêve de recevoir hors de lui.

_John..._

Je vais mourir de honte

_John..._

Et de plaisir

_John..._

Sir Holmes...

_John..._

Sherlock...

_Je ne vais pas disparaître..._

Ca y est, cette fois, c'est trop tard. Je regarde le sperme qui vient de jaillir sur mon ventre avec un léger sourire pervers que je ne me connaissais pas. Et dire qu'il y a un mois, j'étais l'étudiant modèle... Me voici maintenant terriblement faciné par un conférancier...

J'ai comme l'impression que ma conscience est en train de se taper la tête aux murs en me traitant de débile. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me demander pourquoi. Je sombre immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée...

**Plus bouché que Watson, tu meurs... Mais bon, tout peut arriver, le meilleur comme le pire! Je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour la suite!**


	6. Pêché capital

**Hum, je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à Caillou alias Chatoun(n)et qui a commencé à me lire par l'intermédiaire plus ou moins avoué de mon Dindon Glouton. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira parce que, cette fois, c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée de l'ivresse pour Watson par l'intermédiaire de ton parti latiniste. En bref, merci à mon Dindon, finallement, tu as bien fait de l'inciter à me lire. Et merci à Caillou pour tout ce que tu dis, ça me donne de bonnes idées!**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Pêché capital_

Je respire à fond, considérant mon livre de physique comme un problème à résoudre. Eh oui, que voulez-vous, je suis obligé de passer les quelques rares heures de temps libre que contient mon horraire à réviser cette fichue matière à la quelle je ne comprends goutte! Je gagne tous mes points en téhorie, j'apprends mes feuilles par coeur et je fais une prière avant d'attaquer mes exercices (mais Dieu ayant sûrement un agenda très rempli, Il n'a pas le temps de m'intercaler entre deux miracles, alors je me débrouille...). Assis dans la cour intérieure, par le plus grand des hasards (n'allez surtout pas croire que je l'ai fait exprès, ce serait d'un ridicule sans nom) face aux fenêtres de Sir Holmes, j'étudie donc mon cours de physique. Enfin... Etudier est un grand mot. Je suis surtout en train de guetter mon conférancier. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien fait, le voici qui arrive. Calme, souriant, comme toujours...

-Monsieur Holmes!

Il s'arrêtte et tourne la tête vers l'endroit d'où provient le cris. Son sourire, qui était léger, s'agrandit et il répond

-Miss Adler! Quel plaisir de vous voir!

Une femme apparaît alors dans mon champ de vision. Elle porte une robe violette tout a fait tape à l'oeil et, à mon gout, tout à fait inconvenante. Elle se précipite jusqu'a Sir Holmes et se pend littéralement à son bras. Il la laisse faire en souriant et commence à lui parler.

Hum... Il est décidément trop gentil. Si une femme, quelle qu'elle soit, se jettait sur moi de cette façon, je la remettrais à sa place. Je suppose que c'est pour ne pas l'attrister qu'il passe l'éponge sur ce genre de comportement... Quel coeur noble! Quelle gentillesse!

Elle lui caresse la joue. Elle est beaucoup trop près de lui. Ne peut-elle donc pas garder ses distances! Faut-il vraiment qu'elle se donne en spectacle? Décidément, il est trop clément.

Sans que je sache exactement pourquoi, mes poings se sont crispés, mes dents sont serrées et j'ai une irrésistible envie de brûler vive cette femme qui se permet de baver ainsi sur MON conférancier! Bon sang, a-t-on idée de débarquer, comme cela, sans crier garre? C'est d'une impolitesse! S'est-elle seulement faite annoncer? Sir Holmes parraissait surpris de la voir, je présume donc qu'elle ne s'est même pas donner cette peine! NON il ne ne parraissait pas _agréablement_ surpris! Juste un effet d'optique sur son visage. C'est ridicule; pourquoi serait-il heureux de la voir?

Mon regard se pose sur les mains de Sir Holmes. Mon coeur rate un batement. Mais pas comme quand il pose son regard sur moi ou quand il m'adresse la parole, non, comme si je venais de rater une marche dans les escaliers. Cette sensation désagréable d'avoir failli tomber. Ce terrible sentiment de peur et de surprise. Et sa main posée sur la taille de cette Miss Adler me rend malade. Je referme mon livre d'un coup sec, me lève et part desuite vers l'entrée de l'université. Je sors ce soir, hors de question de rester entre les mêmes murs qu'elle.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mon estomac se liquéfie? Je ne sais pas... Peut-être à cause du sourire venimeux de Miss Adler... Pourquoi les larmes qui coulent de mes yeux vont-elles s'écraser avec violence sur mes joues? Sûrement à cause de la terrible couleur de la robe de Miss Adler... Pourquoi mes oreilles bourdonnent-elles? A cause de l'entêtante voix de Miss Adler... Pourquoi mon coeur est-il en miettes? Parce que la douce et belle main de mon conférancier s'est posé un peu trop tendrement sur la taille du serpent en robe violette nommé Miss Adler. Non, je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis détruit. Nuance...

Pour désinfecter une plaie, il faut la nettoyer avec de l'alcool, m'a-t-on appris. Alors, allons-y...

_**Late in the evening...**_

J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de verre que j'ai bu après ving-et-une heure et il est... Deux heures du matin. La, je crois que je suis désinfecté pour les vingt ans à venir...

-Barman, un autre, s'il vous plait!

De la douleur? Quelle douleur? Je suis tellement dans le coton que tout me semble simple. Les cours, la médecine, la vie, Sir Holmes... Sa belle gueule, son corps à en damner un saint, sa voix tellement chaude et douce qu'elle en est ecxitante... Waa! Si j'arrive à me faire de telles réflexions, c'est que je suis bien entamé! Tant mieux, demain j'aurais mal à la tête à me la taper contre le mur, ça m'empéchera de penser aux belles et fines mais de Sir Holmes qui auraient tant mieux à faire que de se poser sur la taille de Miss Adler... Comme se balader sur tout mon corps par exemple... Ou mille et une autres choses tout aussi agréables et tentantes... Aah, Sir Holmes, vous avez réussi à me détruire en à peine quelques mois... Et le pire, c'est que j'ai aimé ça...

-Enfin, vous voila!

Ca y est, non seulement j'ai des visions, mais en plus j'entends des voix! J'ai peut-être bu plus que ce que je croyais... Je viens de voir Sir Holmes entrer dans le bar, complétement paniqué, et s'adresser à moi. Eh bien, puisque je suis en plein délire, autant en profiter.

-Oui, me voila! Offert et frétillant!

Il me regarde, abasourdi. Il est trop mignon, comme ça.

-Vous avez bu?

Je lui souris. Un sourire arrogant et désagréable.

-Oui. Beaucoup. Vous voulez quelque chose?

Ses traits se durcissent, je vois de la souffrance dans ses yeux. Allons bon, Miss Adler l'aurait elle piqué?

-Non. Rentrons.

-Sûrement pas.

Il commence à se facher. Mets-toi donc en colère, que j'ai une bonne raison de te crier tout ce que je pense une bonne fois pour toute. Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui a le droit de se mettre en colère, ici, c'est moi!

-J'ai dit "rentrons" et vous allez rentrez et plus vite que ça ou alors JE vous fais rentrer et vous n'allez pas apprécier!

Je le regarde d'un air suffisant.

-Essayez donc, pour voir...

Il tape furieusement un billet sur le comptoir pour régler mes consommations, m'empoigne par le bras et me traine vers la sortie. Sa main serrée sur mon bras déguage en moi une violente vague de chaleur. C'est à cause de toi que j'ai bu, c'est à toi d'en payer les conséquances... Il me lache une fois arrivé à une distance respectable du pub. Ses yeux brillent de colère, sa voix est hachée, ses mains tremblent.

-Mais vous êtes complétement fou! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre pour vous! Si les professeurs apprenaient ce que vous avez fait, vous seriez renvoyé sur le champ! Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'une idée des dangers que vous avez encourrus? Je...

Oh, la ferme... Je l'embrasse d'un seul coup, sans y réfléchir, pour le faire taire. Il se débat viollement puis fini par se laisser faire et répondre à mon baiser. Il glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux et calme doucement le jeu. La tension est retombée, il est calme et je suis assez saoul pour ne pas penser aux conséquances de ce que je viens de faire. Il détache lentement ses lèvres des miennes et fini par me sourire.

-Ca va mieux?

-C'était beaucoup moins doux.

Il me regarde, étonné.

-Pardon?

-C'était beaucoup moins doux que dans mes rêves... Vous vous penchiez doucement, vous effleuriez mes lèvres et vous m'embrassiez timidement. Mais je n'étais pas complétement saoul comme maintenant bien entendu.

Il semble abasourdi par mes paroles.

-Vous... Vous avez rêvé de moi... Vous avez rêvé que je vous embrassais...

Je lui lance un sourire pervers, celui que je me connais depuis peu.

-Et encore, la je suis sage.

Je me rapproche de lui, espérant pouvoir lui voler un nouveau baiser... Mais il se recule, j'ose le croire, à regret.

-Non, John, vous n'êtes pas maître de vos actes.

Là, c'est en moi que la colère commence à monter. J'attrappe ses mains et lui dis

-Ecoutez, quand je suis dans mon état normal, je n'ai pas assez de couilles pour être aussi franc que maintenant: je meurs d'envie de vous embrasser, je pense à vous nuit et jour, vous hantez mes rêves, c'est une obssession... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais je sais que si vous ne m'embrassez pas...

-Eh bien?

Je me suis tellement rapproché que nous ne sommes plus qu'a une épaisseur de lèvres l'un de l'autre. Tellement près que nos souffles s'entremèlent

-C'est moi qui vous embrasserai...

Et je l'embrasse, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. Comme si tout ce que je vivais à l'instant même n'était qu'un rêve...

_Je ne vais pas disparaître..._

_**The next day, in the morning**_

Mon Dieu... J'ai l'impression que le landeau royal est rentré dans ma tête par une oreille et est ressorti par l'autre... Mauvaise idée que d'aller noyer ses chagrins dans l'alcool. Mais joli rêve que celui de cette nuit. J'ai rêvé que Sir Holmes venait me chercher dans un bar, j'étais mort saoul et je lui avouais sans détours que je voulais l'embrasser. D'ailleurs, je l'embrassais. Deux fois en dehors de l'université, puis, il passait un bras derrière mes épaules et il me ramenait jusqu'a ma chambre. J'avais passé mon bras autours de sa taille et je n'arrettais pas de lui murmurer des choses à l'oreilles. Des choses agréables à entendre parce qu'il arborait un magnifique sourire. Et peut-être parfois un peu gênantes aussi, une jolie couleur rouge étant venue plus d'une fois teinter ses joues. Je l'embrassais dans le cou aussi. Il sentait si bon... Et je crois que c'est à ce moment la que ça dérapait. Il me plaquait contre le mur et m'embrassait sauvagement, comme s'il en avait toujours eu envie mais qu'il s'en était empêché. Je gémissais et je me cambrais sous ses carresses; ses mains s'étaient glissées au creu de mes reins et il y décrivait d'affolants arabesques avec ses doigts. Puis je réussissais à ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Je le déshabillais, il me déshabillait. Il me faisait des choses merveilleuses. Des choses qui me font rougir maintenant que j'y repense. Puis... Puis je m'endormais dans ses bras avant même que les choses sérieuses ayent réellement commencés. C'est tout de même bizarre de rêver qu'on s'endort... Surtout en plein milieu d'un rêve clairement érotique.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve...

... N'est-ce pas?

_Je ne vais pas disparaître..._

Je jette un rapide regard circulaire autours de moi. Ma chambre habituellement bien rangée a subit une véritable tornade. Mes vêtements de la veille sont éparpillés partout par terre et il semblerait que ma table de nuit se soit renversée. Mon lit est défait comme jamais. Petite note à moi-même: ne plus jamais boire à ce point, même pas un vendredi soir.

Je m'habille aussi prestement que possible et part déjeuner au réfectoire. J'y retrouve Lizbeth, plongée dans un manuel de chimie.

-Bonjour.

-...

-Bonjour!

-...

-Oh! Lizbeth!

Elle referme son livre et me jette un regard meurtrier. Elle a des cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux, habituellement coiffé à la perfection, sont tout ébouriffés.

-Tu as le CULOT d'encore m'adresser la parole?

Je la regarde, très surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Elle jette son livre sur la table et se lève du banc pour mieux me faire face.

-Ce qui me prend? Mais je te retourne la question, cher ami. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire un vacarme pareil cette nuit? Je te signale qu'il y a des gens qui dorment dans des chambres voisines de la tienne, moi en l'ocurance! Nos chambres sont mitoyennes et tu t'es amusé à crier et gémir je ne sais pas trop quoi pendant une bonne partie de la nuit! Résultat: impossible de fermer l'oeil! Que tu ramènes des gens dans ton lit, c'est ton problème, mais tu es prié de la mettre en sourdine quand tu prends ton pied!

Seigneur, j'ai rêvé tellement fort que j'ai fait un tapage pas possible... Il est plus que temps que je consulte...

-Ecoute, Lizbeth, je... Je suis désolé. Je n'ai ramené personne la nuit dernière, j'ai juste fait un rêve... Spécial... C'est sûrement à cause de ça que j'ai... Euh... Crié... Je n'ai pas voulu t'empêcher de dormir, je suis désolé.

Elle pousse un soupir et se rassieds. Légèrement calmée.

-Bon, ça va pour cette fois. Bonjour, John.

Je lui souris.

-Bonjour, Lizbeth.

**Et il nie, et il nie, et il nie... Oui, j'avoue, j'ai manqué de le faire coucher avec Holmes mais... Il s'est endormi... Ce n'est que partie remise, les amis (oui, j'ai déja des idées pour une "suite" à cette histoire)! Qu'a cela ne tienne, ils se sont quand même embrassés! Allez, à vendredi prochain!**

**A Caillou: j'espère que ça t'a plu et que tu auras envie de revenir ^^**


	7. I say Goodbye but, please, don't cry

**Hello! Bon, tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail et en plus mon ordi est parti en réparation -" Mais bon, me revoici avec mon avant dernier chapitre! Je pense refaire toute l'histoire en POV Holmes pendant les vacances... Ca pourrait être bien. Mais je vais d'abord terminer cette histoire ci. Donc voila, je dédie une nouvelle fois ce chapitre à mon Dindon Glouton que j'aime plus que tout et aussi à Caillou alias l'ornithorynque à queue d'écureuil qui est toujours de bon conseil lorsqu'il s'agit d'écrire des histoires ^^ Je vous aime très fort tous les deux!**

**Bonne lecture!**

_I say "Goodbye" but, please, don't cry..._

Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, les examens, ça me met de mauvaise humeur. J'ai une sainte horreur de ça. Potasser pendant des heures et des heures pour finallement se retrouver devant un paquet de feuilles à remplir... Ca me déprime. Mais, cette année, pas question qu'il y ait le moindre bé-mol à mon bulletin: Sir Holmes sera présent lors des délibérations, et je veux qu'il trouve que mon travail est impeccable!

Aujourd'hui, je passe mes deux derniers examens: physique au matin et sciences comportementales l'après-midi. Allez mon petit John, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers le réfectoire. Une fois arrivé à destination, je vais me chercher un bol de porridge et je m'installe, comme toujours, à ma place préférée pour relire une dernière fois ma matière. Une fois mon bol de porridge terminé, je laisse vagabonder mes yeux sur la faune alentours. A bien y regarder, je n'arrive pas à savoir qui sont les plus fatigués, les élèves ou les professeurs. Comme chaque jour, Sir Holmes fait une entrée plutôt remarquée. Les têtes se tournent sur son passage, on entend des murmures d'admiration, je capte même quelques regards gourmands. Lui ne fait que passer, souriant, un peu rêveur. Son regard croise le mien, il détourne les yeux et rougis légérement. Cela va faire un mois, depuis ma monumentale cuite a vrai dire, qu'il fait ça. Chaque fois que son regard croise le mien, c'est comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu avant! Il rougit et détourne les yeux, sans plus d'explications. Et ça m'énerve! Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne vais tout de même pas aller le trouver pour ça... "Excusez-moi, Sir. Pourriez-vous arrêter de détourner le regard chaque fois que vos yeux croisent les miens, s'il vous plait?" Il va me faire devenir fou!

-Hello, John!

Lizbeth s'installe face à moi, fraiche et dispo, comme toujours.

-Bonjour Lizbeth.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Je la regarde mordre avidement dans un toast. Comment fait-elle pour toujours savoir ce que je ressens?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que quelque chose ne va pas?

Elle avale ce qu'elle avait en bouche et me lance un sourire moqueur.

-Le fait que tu tires la tête jusque par terre, pauvre cruche!

-...

-Allez, raconte à tata Lizbeth ce qui se passe.

-Ce qu'il se passe? Il se passe que cet espèce d'idiot de conférancier n'arrive plus à croiser mon regard sans tout de suite après détourner les yeux, rougir comme une gamine et puis presque se carapater en courant! Et ça met dans une rage folle parce que j'aime croiser son regard et que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de courir après lui chaque fois qu'il me fuit! C'est les examens, merde à la fin! Je ne lui ai rien fait, et je ne vais pas cesser d'exister uniquement pour ses beaux yeux! Alors soit il arrette de faire n'importe quoi, soit il faudra que nous ayons une sérieuse explication lui et moi et vu l'état de nerf dans le quel je suis ça risque de se barre en sucette à un moment ou à une autre!

Je m'arrette pour reprendre ma respiration et je me rends compte que je me suis mis a hurler et que la moitié du réfectoire à les yeux rivés sur moi. J'aperçois Sir Holmes, à la table des professeur, fixer son petit déjeuner avec trop d'attention pour être honnête. A le regarder, comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il est pris d'une terrible envie de s'écraser la tête contre la table à plusieurs reprises.

-Merde!

Je me lève, embarque mes livres sous mon bras et sort du réfectoire. Y en a marre à la fin! Je suis quelqu'un de très patient, mais quand je perds mon calme faut pas venir me chercher... Je me rends soudain compte que j'ai courru sans regarder ou j'allais depuis que j'ai quitté le réfectoire. Ou suis-je? Oh! Je suis dans l'aile de la bibliothèque. Je m'appuie contre un mur pour reprendre ma respiration... Enfin, j'allais m'appuyer contre un mur pour reprendre ma respiration puisqu'on vient de m'attrapper par le col de ma chemise pour me tirer dans une salle vide.

-WAP!

-Taisez-vous, bon sang! Vous ne pensez pas avoir fait assez de tapage dans le réfectoire?

Sir Holmes! Je sens ma colère renaître dangereusement.

-Tiens donc! Vous ne m'évitez pas cette fois-ci? Il me semblait pourtant qu'a ma vue vous...

Je ne terminerai jamais cette phrase. Sir Holmes m'embrasse avec tant de fougue que j'en oublie le motif de ma crise de nerf. Suis-je une nouvelle fois en train de rêver? Non, c'est impossible. Même dans le plus merveilleux des rêves, je ne saurais ressentir autant de bonheur et de plaisir sans me réveiller en sursaut.

Il me relache, essoufflé.

-Est-ce que cette explication vous suffit ou faut-il que je sois encore plus explicite?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?

-J... Je vous demande pardon?

Ses yeux s'agrandissent à tel point qu'il en est presque comique;

-Vous vous fichez de moi?

Je sens une once de colère poindre dans sa voix. Ca sent pas bon!

-Mais non!

-John, j'admets que vous étiez saoul, mais tout de même pas au point d'en perdre la mémoire!

-...

Non... Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai du mal entendre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve! Un simple rêve parmis tant d'autre, agité par l'alcool, certe, mais un rêve quand même!

C'est à cet instant que ma conscience choisit de me rappeller le fait que rêver qu'on s'endort est très étrange. Et c'était précisément mon cas.

Je n'ai donc pas rêvé... Nous avons... Nous avons presque... OH MON DIEU!

Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus. Heureusement, Sir Holmes est là. Il me prend dans ses bras, me couche sur le sol et s'assied pres de moi.

-John, que vous arrive-t-il?

-Je... J'ai cru... J'ai cru avoir rêvé, mais... Mais c'était vrai!

Il me sourit en écartant de mon visage une mèche de cheveux.

-De quoi parles-tu? Du fait qu'on se soit embrassé, l'autre soir, quand tu étais saoul?

-Heu...

Il se rapproche de moi.

-Ou bien du fait que tu te sois endormi avant même que j'ai l'occasion de t'aimer véritablement?

Pour ne pas changer, je rougis. Je rougis tellement fort que je sens la chaleur se déguager de mon corps en vague successive. Ce qui est plutôt agréable.

-...

-Tu es à croquer!

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Cette fois je lui réponds. Et, surtout, je sais que je ne rêve pas.

Il me sourit. Sa main est sur ma joue. Il me prend une irrésistible envie d'embrasser cette grande main fine et chaude. Je cède à cette envie et me délecte du son de son rire. Il prend un air faussement sévère et me dit

-Il suffit, Sir Watson! Vous passez mon examen, aujourd'hui, tâchons de nous conduire en hommes du monde... Une dernière fois.

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil, dépose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, se lève et part. Je reste assis la, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Trop abasourdi, trop heureux pour arriver à remuer. Je n'arrive qu'a me réjouir d'être ce soir, quand j'aurai passé son examen. Quand nous nous serons conduit en hommes du monde pour la dernière fois.

_**Some hours later**_

Ca y est. J'ai fait de la physique pour la toute dernière fois de ma vie! Quel soulagement! Lizbeth marche à côté de moi. Elle me sourit. J'essaye de lui sourire à mon tour, mais le résultat ne doit pas être fort fameux puisqu'elle me demande

-C'est parce qu'il n'était pas la?

Je détourne le regard. Cette fille sait tout, c'est effrayant.

-Oui.

Tout à l'heure, à l'examen de sciences comportementales, c'est Sir Hotchner qui nous a interrogé et non Sir Holmes.

-Vas le voir. Cours jusqu'a ses appartements.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?

Elle me sourit. Un sourire triste et fatigué.

-Parce que les gens font parfois de drôles de choses, quand parle leur coeur.

Elle tourne les talons et part. Elle me laisse seul et ce n'est pas plus mal. Je ferme les yeux.

Je viens de comprendre pourquoi je nourris une véritable passion pour Sir Holmes, pourquoi il me fascine et me perturbe à ce point. Je sais pourquoi il me met dans tout mes états. Pourquoi je me sens si bien en sa présence.

Je suis amoureux de Sherlock Holmes.

Je me mets à courir aussi vite que je le peux. Il m'avait dit de venir lui dire quand j'aurais compris ce qui se passait en moi. Puis, de toute façon, j'ai trop envie de le voir. Je me suis assez conduit en parfait homme du monde.

J'arrive devant sa porte. Ouverte? Je frappe doucement sur le battant.

-Désolé, y a plus personne!

Une femme de ménage est en train de laver le sol. Le lit est refait, les armoires vide, le bureau vierge.

_Je ne vais pas disparaître..._

-Où... Où est Sir Holmes?

_Je ne vais pas disparaître..._

-Il est parti il y a deux bonnes heures.

_Je ne vais pas disparaître..._

-Parti? Mais parti où?

_Je ne vais pas disparaître..._

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi? Il est parti avec sa valise, il a quitté l'école! Le reste ne me regarde pas!

_Je ne vais pas disparaître..._

Je retourne dans le couloir pour me laisser tomber dos au mur. Je m'éffondre par terre, en larmes. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je le déteste ou si je l'aime. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai mal. Trop mal.

_Je ne vais pas disparaître..._

_-Don't go away, don't leave me! I need you!_

_Trop tard..._

**Voila, hum... C'est pas mon genre de finir les histoires sur des notes tristes, alors un autre chapitre va venir au plus vite (mais comme je vais entrer en session d'examens, je ne promets rien de rapide) pour finir cette histoire "en beauté" tout du moins je l'espère.**

**A bientôt! **


	8. La fin du commencement

**Et voici la fin de cette première partie! Ce chapitre est court, c'est même plus un épilogue qu'un chapitre à proprement parler, mais peu importe. Voila la véritable fin du commencement!**

**Merci à mon Dindon qui m'a encouragé à ne pas trainer pour écrire la suite en me déclarant d'un air tout a fait indigné "Mais t'as quand même pas fait ça?" Le matin à l'arrêt de bus! Ben si, je l'ai fait, mais tu me connais, avec moi, il n'y a jamais vraiment de fin... Et merci à Caillou aussi de donner de bonnes idées à Dindon ^^ Vous faites vraiment la paire! JE VOUS AIME!**

**Bonne lecture!**

_La fin du commencement_

Je m'appelle John Watson, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et je viens d'obtenir mon diplôme de médecine. Mes parents sont venus pour la remise des diplômes. Ils sont fiers de moi. Et moi je n'ai qu'une envie: celle de disparaître. L'homme que j'aime est parti sans le moindre signe avant-coureur. Bien sur, je me doutais bien qu'il ne resterait pas à Cambridge University pour le reste de ses jours, mais... Rien n'y fait; je me sens trahi et complétement perdu.

C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas, les stupidités que peuvent faire certaines personnes lorsqu'elles sont désespérées. Comme se jetter du haut d'un pont, par exemple. Ou s'empoisonner, se pendre, se tirer une balle dans le tête...

S'engager comme médecin militaire et partir en Afghanistan...

_**Ten years later...**_

C'est incroyable les stupidités que peuvent faire certaines personnes! Moi, je me suis engagé comme médecin militaire en Afghanistan! Résutat? Je me retrouve en Angleterre avec une jambe en rade, pas de véritable toit sous le quel me réfugier et une pension d'ancien combattant tout simplement minable!

C'est au comptoir d'un pub que je rumine ma misérable existance. Partir en Afghanistan... Mais quelle sottise! Tout ça pour quoi? Parce qu'un malheureux conférancier n'avait pas pris le temps de me dire adieu avant de quitter l'université! Ridicule! D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié son nom. Je vois mentalement ma conscience me traiter de menteur et me dire que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne pourrais oublier son nom...

-John! Mon ami!

Je me retourne, presque hagard, et aperçois un vieil ami à mon père,et donc mon ami par la même occasion.

-Stamford! Quel plaisir de vous voir!

Nous nous serrons chalereusement la main. Il n'a pas changé. Toujours le même sourire bienveillant, toujours cette pense bedonnante et rassurante, toujours cette voix grâve et agréable à entendre. A bien y regarder, il a tout de même pris quelque cheveux blanc. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit certainement être grand-père...

-Que devenez-vous, John?

-Oh, je reviens en droite ligne d'Afghanistan. Blessure à la jambe.

Stamford grimace; étant lui-même médecin, il sait que l'extraction de la balle n'a pas été jolie à voir.

-Mon pauvre ami... Mais j'ai de quoi vous redonnez le sourire!

Je le regarde, perplexe.

-J'ai arrêté de travailler, mon pauvre dos me faisait trop souffir, et savez-vous qui a repris mon cabinet?

-Heu... Non...

-Lizbeth Jones!

Un énorme sourire fend mon visage en deux à l'entente du nom de ma meilleure amie. Amie qui a manifestement très bien réussi.

-Quel bonheur! Comment va-t-elle?

-Bien! Très bien! J'irai la voir en rentrant pour lui dire que vous êtes de retours! Mais, a ce propos, que faites-vous donc ici?

Je rougis. J'espérais parvenir à éviter la question...

-Je... Je suis rentré il y a tout juste une semaine et... Je n'ai pas de véritable logement...

Stamford me regarde. Une lueur d'amusement brille dans son regard.

-John, écoutez-moi bien: je vais partir de ce pas parler à quelqu'un qui est toujours de très bon conseil. Je reviendrai ici à la même heure demain avec une solution pour votre logement. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne m'appelle plus Stamford Nicolau!

Je lui souris et lui serre la main avec gratitude. Stamford à toujours été un peu juste au niveau dela santé physique, mais jamais avec les idées.

_**The next day, in the afternoon**_

J'attends Stamford avec impatience. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ma conscience trépigne littéralement de voir qui sera mon sauveur. Le voila! Il est seul! Seigneur, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me dire qu'il a changé de nom!

-Bonjour John!

-Bonjour...

-Oh, ne faites pas cette tête dépitée, il va venir. Il m'a envoyé un coursier pour me dire qu'il serait un petit peu en retard, il s'en excuse d'avance, d'ailleurs.

-Ah. Fort bien. Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait ça pour moi, Stamford...

-Ne me remerciez pas, c'est Lizbeth qui m'a donné l'idée. Et j'avoue qu'elle était tout a fait brillante.

Je souris. Lizbeth, si tu savais le nombre de chandelle que je te dois...

-Ah, le voici.

Je me retourne, toujours tout sourire.

Non.

C'est impossible.

Oh, non.

Je suis tétanisé.

Il arrive à notre hauteur. Salue Stamford et se plante face à moi. Il a changé. Il est plus beau qu'avant. Plus négligé aussi. Par contre, ses yeux brillent toujours surnaturellement et il déguage toujours une affolante aura mystique.

-John, je vous présente Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant, le meilleur au monde d'après moi.

-Monsieur Watson et moi avons déja fait connaissance. Autrefois...

Mes yeux sont rivés aux siens. Je sens une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix. Son regard se fait triste, comme s'il voulait s'excuser d'être parti sans prévenir.

Il me tend la main. Cette grande main fine et délicate qui m'a tant fait fantasmé depuis dix longues années. Je la lui serre et sens une sorte de courant électrique parcourir tout mon corps. Rien a changé. Je l'aime encore. Non, attendez! Je l'aime encore plus fort.

Je le salue enfin.

-Monsieur Holmes.

Il me sourit. Il a compris. Il est parti sans rien dire, je suis parti pendant dix ans. Nous sommes quitte.

-Bien, messieurs, je vais vous laisser, ma femme m'attend.

-Aurevoir, Stamford et merci infiniment.

-Aurevoir et merci.

-Adieu mes amis.

Nous restons plantés l'un en face de l'autre. J'hésite entre me jetter dans ses bras et le placarder au sol pour lui faire comprendre toute la douleur que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il est parti. J'opte pour une troisième solution qui est celle de demander d'un ton enjoué

-Sommes-nous prêts?

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il prend place à mes côtés et répond

-Plus que prêts.

Et c'est ici que notre histoire commence...

_**The end**_

**Tadam! Et voila! Tout est bien qui fini bien! Ou qui commence bien puisque je compte réécrire l'histoire en POV Holmes après ma session d'examens. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, qu'elle ne vous a pas paru trop longue ou trop courte, qu'elle ne vous a pas déçu et qu'elle vous donnera l'envie d'en lire encore plus!**

**Merci à mon Dindon et à Caillou pour leur précieuse aide. Je vous aime plus que tout!**

**A bientôt!**


	9. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre!

**Ceci n'est PAS un chapitre !**

**Voilà, je sais que certain ont désiré être prévenus de l'avancement de cette fic. J'ai annoncé qu'elle était finie, ce qui est le cas, mais j'ai également annoncé que je ferai un POV Holmes sur cette même histoire. Alors, je me suis dit que ceux qui avaient voulu être prévenus pour cette histoire seraient contents de savoir qu'une autre du même acabit est en cours…**

**Enfin, on se comprend ! Donc, pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous pouvez retrouver le miroir de cette histoire sous le titre « Good old-fashioned lover boy » (movies, Sherlock Holmes, humour/romance, M, French, John Watson/Sherlock Holmes).**

**En espérant vous faire plaisir,**

**A bientôt !**

**Charly G**


End file.
